1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information terminals sharing contents in a network, an information sharing method and a P2P system using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A contents automatic delete apparatus has hitherto been available in which for the purpose of “providing an automatic delete apparatus capable of automatically deleting received contents from a memory unit to make full use of the memory unit”, “time to save contents is determined in accordance with the length of a time required for delivery when the contents is delivered and after the contents has come to the save time, the contents is deleted”. (See abstract of Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2001-43168)).
The contents automatic delete apparatus in the aforementioned Patent Document 1 is, however, concerned with survival time of received contents and never considers a point as to how the survival time of contents at a transmission destination is when the received contents is transmitted to a different apparatus.